


The Eye of Night Vale

by Hawke



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Has A Third Eye, Clairvoyant eye, Gen, thats it, thats the story, third eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawke/pseuds/Hawke
Summary: Carlos realises he hasn’t ever actually seen Cecil do his show, and finds out theres more to his new boyfriend than meets the eye.





	The Eye of Night Vale

Night Vale was amazing. Oh, it was certainly weird. And crazy. And more dangerous than confusing which mug held the hydrogen peroxide and which one held the water. 

But it was amazing. 

By far, one of my favourite amazing things was Cecil. 

Once I got over the creepy love-sick radio talk, and the inappropriate jokes by my scientists about my no-very-secret-admirer, I realised that Cecil was very sweet. 

Of course, my near death experience at the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex made me realise just how much I wanted to listen to his voice in person, and see his face, and just … be with him. 

Although… that second one… the seeing his face? Well that took a turn for the weird.

 

It was a month after we started dating. I was bringing Cecil a peanut butter and jam gluten and gluten byproducts -free sandwich for lunch, he had texted me earlier to ask to drop in some food if I wasn’t too busy, and I wasn’t. When Intern Lian told me that Cecil was on the air, I gave him the sandwich and was ready to leave.

But then I realised, I had never actually seen Cecil on the radio. I had heard him, I had spoken to him during the weather, but I had never actually seen him do his job as Voice of Night Vale. 

Mentioning this to Intern Lian, he dutifully lead me to the producers booth so I could see into the recording booth. Cecil’s sleeves were rolled up to reveal his purple tentacle tattoos that seemed to swirl under the light, and as he leaned on his elbow with his earmuffs on, I couldnt quite see his face as I listened to him talk.

-currently the Llama is driving down fifth avenue, in clear violation of the law against quadrupeds driving on roads with odd numbers in their names-

It always amazed me how Cecil could describe a situation as if he was actually there! It was like he could-

Cecil lifted his head off his arm, shuffling through the papers on his desk, and I saw his face. 

His deep purple eyes were looking down at the papers as he continued to speak, but in the centre of his forehead was another eye, almost twice the diameter as his normal ones, it otherwise appears to be identical to his - I hesitated to use the word normal to describe anything in nightvale, so I would use humanoid - eyes. 

 

Later that night, as we huddled on the couch whispering to each other so the monster truck driving Llamas wouldn’t hear, I asked Cecil about the eye. 

“Oh, um. I was born with it. Its one of the reasons I became the Voice of Night Vale. It’s all well and good to be able to tell people the news, but it's a lot easier if the Voice can see the news as it's happening.”

I nodded, that seemed reasonable. 

Weird, admittedly, but that was Night Vale, I would have been worried by a normal explanation. 

i asked about his range of vision with the eye. 

“I can see everything within Night Vale, although some areas better than others. And I have to focus on a small part of town, I can't just see everything at once.” 

We curled up on the couch together that night, and I mentally filed away this new piece of knowledge under ‘scientifically fascinating things about my boyfriend’

I was sure it wouldn’t come up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more ideas about this, might write them, might not.


End file.
